Eternity
by lilMissRawr
Summary: His...curiosity of the innocent blonde burned inside of him almost as much as the need to taste his blood.He whispered in his ear once again. Are you afraid to die? He felt Naruto's head nod slightly and Sasuke smirked. Good...I won't kill you...Entirely.
1. Anticipated Senses

**Anticipated Senses**

Hello, it's me again! I've been doing a lot of Taito oneshots, so I thought I'd do a story dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto. I was experimenting with this, and hopefully many of you will end up liking it.

**Disclaimer:: **Ahh, here we go with the depressing disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or the show Naruto. If I did, it would be nothing but a ninja-yaoi festival instead of a show about all things ninja-like.

**Warning::** This story contains slight yaoi. If you don't like it, please go back instead of continuing to read it and flaming me in the end.

Now that all that's over with, let's continue to the story!

Ooooooo

This was the perfect place for Sasuke to be. A Halloween party was in full swing and the mansion it was taking place in couldn't have been more decorated. Banners and streamers were slung across the space between stair cases; dimly lit lamps with green, orange, and grey lampshades sat on counters and tables; and strobe lights and a fog machine set on low created an eerie feeling for all of the present guests. Everybody was garbed in different outfits: hellish ghouls, Frankenstein costumes, and; Sasuke's personal favorite; vampires.

The hot bodies were pressed together, swaying and rocking to the beat of the blaring music. On this night it didn't matter who was who or whether the other was a male or female. This was this party of the year and nobody was missing any chances.

Sasuke's eyes scanned through the crowd, his lips and body already anticipating another victim. If everything went as planned, Sasuke would leave this party with more than a satisfied conscious. Of course, for Sasuke it probably would. He'd been at this for a few centuries and knew a lot of the tricks of the trade. Sensing vulnerability amongst the people, Sasuke managed to slip into the midst of the crowd, sliding and easily making his way through towards the other side of the room. Sitting in the worn out seat of an old armchair against the wall was blond boy, probably no more than sixteen years old.

Sasuke managed to slip up to the chair unnoticed before willing the boy to follow him. As he did so, he turned and walked towards the corner farthest from the majority of the crowd, trusting in his powers that the boy was following him. He was not disappointed as he soon felt the presence of the blond boy behind him. He turned around to face the boy.

Sasuke took his time to look the boy up and down, noting that he received a slight blush in the process. The boy was beautiful, no doubt about that. His hair was the color of the sun and it spiked out in all different directions before laying down to hang over his cerulean blue eyes. Three marks adorned each side of his face, looking suspiciously like whiskers. What amused Sasuke the most was that this little blonde was one of the guests wearing a vampire costume.

Sasuke could feel his fangs burning to come out. His whole body yearned and ached for the blood of the blond standing before him. Sasuke took him by the arm and roughly pushed him against the wall. Not many people were near and the ones that were would think that it was joke and that Sasuke's fangs weren't actually real.

He loved this part the most, the fear seeping out through everywhere on their body; it excited Sasuke and pushed him closer to the edge of his patience. He felt the rise and fall of the boy's chest when he pushed his body against him. Sasuke was going to enjoy this… that much he knew.

He licked his lips and wiped his tongue over the top of his pearly white fangs. He lightly passed his nose over the exposed neck and licked the vein lying just underneath the skin. Sasuke bared his fangs again, getting ready to taste the blood his body was yearning for. He looked into the eyes of the boy and he hesitated.

This confused Sasuke. He had never hesitated during any other time of feeding on one of his victims. It took him a moment to realize what it was and when it did it shocked him beyond belief.

It was the innocence in the boy's eyes. Sasuke had never before found anybody so innocent or pure as the blonde had pinned against the wall. This interested Sasuke and made him curious about the boy. Sasuke once again lowered his head and delicately whispered into the blond's ear.

"What is your name?"

The boy, beginning to tremble as the panic rose inside of him, made an almost inaudible answer that even Sasuke's trained ears had a hard time picking up on.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

So that was the beautiful blonde's name. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he traced Naruto's jaw line with his index finger before telling his own name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke allowed his fangs to extend again before scrapping them lightly against Naruto's neck. He felt the boy shiver in what Sasuke took as pleasure. He knew how it felt; he'd been in the same position as the boy once.

Sasuke was feeling the undeniable urge to turn Naruto into one of him. His...curiosity of the innocent blonde burned inside of him almost as much as the need to taste his blood. Licking Naruto's earlobe, he whispered in his ear once again.

"Are you afraid to die?"

He felt Naruto's head nod slightly and Sasuke smirked.

"Good... I won't kill you... entirely."

Sasuke once again lowered his face to the beautiful exposed neck and sank his fangs into the soft flesh. He felt the boy gasp, although he didn't resist at all. Sasuke had never tasted anything like Naruto's blood before. It was a fiery taste that burned deep within him, and he was beginning to yearn for more. Sasuke stole a quick glance at the angelic face of the blonde and noticed his eyes were quickly hazing over; he needed to continue the process.

Sasuke had to will himself to stop drinking the delectable blood and began to inject into Naruto the poison that would change him into a vampire. He felt Naruto's body slump against him begin to relax in his arms and he knew the transformation was complete. It never took long to start and it didn't take long to end. The speed was useful when the vampires came close to extinction.

Sasuke had no idea what he'd done. He wasn't exactly supposed to become 'attached' to his victims, and he REALLY wasn't supposed to turn them into vampires. But Sasuke had needed a...companion, and his beautiful Naruto had presented him with the perfect opportunity.

A deep rumbling rose up from Naruto's chest and Sasuke knew it was time to feed the newborn vampire. He pulled out a pocket knife from his pants and put a tiny cut across his arm, one that would only bleed long enough to pacify his blonde.

Smelling the blood, Naruto looked up and Sasuke saw the lustful, bright red eyes of a newborn, only slightly outlined by the blue from Naruto's former self. He would eventually be able to control himself, but now was not the time. Sasuke offered him his bleeding arm, which Naruto greedily lapped up.

Once he was satisfied, Sasuke kissed him with a fiery passion that he never completely realized he had. When they broke apart, Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's fluffy blonde hair and purred seductively into his ear.

"Now you'll be mine, and together we will hunt."

Sasuke still wasn't completely sure if what he did had been right or not, but for now it didn't matter as he pulled his blonde out of the mansion and into the night. He had finally obtained himself a companion in the night, a companion in love, and a companion all to himself; and they would be together for all of eternity.

Ooooooo

Well, that's the end! Hope you liked it enough to leave reviews! (Looks hopeful.)


	2. Shadowing Encouragements

**Shadowing Encouragements**

Hi, it's me once again! I'm here with the second chapter of Eternity! It took me a little while to do it because I kept getting stuck, but I eventually got it at least a little bit interesting for all of you readers.

**Disclaimer:: **Sadly, I don't own anything relating to the show Naruto, even if it does deeply and truly depress me.

**Warning:: **Again, this story contains yaoi, a little more than the last chapter. If you don't like yaoi then 1) Why are you reading the _2__nd_ chapter, and 2) Don't flame if you continue to read.

Anyways, now onto the story!!

ooooooo

To say the least, Naruto was so totally pissed at the entire world, himself, and most of all Sasuke. What the hell was going on here?! Some random emo guy comes up to Naruto in a party (even if he wasn't complaining because of how miserable he was there) and turns him into what he could only figure to be a vampire of sorts, and tows him by the arm outside of the mansion. Seriously, what the hell?!

Even if Naruto was complaining so much, it was only mentally seeing as how he had no control over his new self or 'other Naruto' as he liked to call him, or his slightly altered body. He could feel the bloodlust flowing inside of him as the 'other Naruto' walked willingly beside of the bastard that had kidnapped him.

Naruto found out that, although it was hard, he could still will himself to talk. "So," he muttered, his words dripping with venom, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke seemed to take no note of Naruto when he finally answered him.

"We're going to hunt."

Man, Naruto thought, even if he is a sadistic bastard, he has a really sexy voice. Why Naruto thought this, not even he himself knew. Was he turning gay? Obviously. Still, he grudgingly let his body follow Sasuke through the streets of Konoha until Sasuke finally stopped in a damp, dark alleyway.

Sasuke sniffed the air before smirking.

"And here's your first meal."

Naruto growled slightly when Sasuke put a finger to his own lips and pressed both of their bodies into the long shadows being generated by the building. Not long after a young woman, seemingly about seventeen or eighteen and coming from the same direction as Sasuke and Naruto, began walking down the alleyway. She had pale pink hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her pale skin shone in great contrast to the black outfit she was wearing. She seemed a little jumpy, constantly checking over her shoulder. Although, she had every right seeing as how there were two vampires not twenty feet in front of her, and one was extremely blood-thirsty at the moment.

The woman cautiously scuttled down the alleyway, flinching at every movement of the shadows. Naruto was straining against Sasuke now, eagerly awaiting a taste of her blood. Sasuke smirked slightly, letting Naruto loose when she was almost directly in front of them. With a feral snarl, Naruto detached himself from the shadows and pounced on the woman, earning a blood-curdling scream.

Her skull connected with the concrete ground with a sickening crunch. She continued to screech as Naruto's claws dug into the pale flesh on her arms and his fangs sank into the pulsating vein on her neck. At first she had been struggling hard against him even with blood beginning to fan out behind her head, but her energy seeped away with every drop of blood that was extracted from her wounds. Her eyes began to haze over until her body became still and lifeless, sprawled out on the dirty alleyway ground.

Sasuke shook his head solemnly at the red puddles that were reaching out to surround the woman's entire body while Naruto was in shock. Naruto's brain was still trying to comprehend the fact that who had just killed and drank the blood of had been the girl he'd went to the party with. That girl had been Sakura.

Unfortunately, he could do nothing but watch as Sasuke pushed the body between a couple of dumpsters and motioned for Naruto to come.

"Thankfully, something will end up taking care of the rest of her body and the blood. The body is ok to leave behind, Naruto, because there are many creatures that will take care of that. But the blood, you've got to be more careful. Blood is harder to erase than a corpse."

Naruto realizied he had more control over his body, and he took advantage of it by sneering at Sasuke.

"Why did you choose me? Why couldn't I control myself until after I killed Sakura?"

Sasuke didn't even falter in his contemplation.

"In order, I don't know why. My instincts chose you. Second, newborn vampires always have an incredible bloodlust and can't control what human they go after. Of course, vampires never attack others of their own kind for blood."

"Aww. Cut the crap, Sasuke, and feel on the guy. You know you want to."

Over the edge of the building in front of them came a girl, landing on the ground without a sound. She had pale skin that held only the smallest hint of being toned by sunlight. Her almost white hair framed the sharp features of her face and emerald green eyes while it cascaded halfway down her back. She wore a simple white dress that reached mid-thigh and a pair of white ribbon shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Her look was completed by a single silver hoop earring in her right ear.

Obviously Sasuke didn't like this girl seeing as how he was scowling at her.

"And what are you doing here, Alura?"

She waved him off and grinned at Naruto. She was clearly a vampire, seeing as how a pair of blinding white fangs were sticking out of her mouth. _Geez, do all vampires have so-bright-they're-gonna-blind-you-fangs? Do I have some too?"_ Naruto resisted the urge to look into a puddle to check out his fangs.

"Just trying to recover from the shock of you actually getting hooked up with somebody so...so... adorable!!"

Before Naruto could even react to Alura's speed, she was in his face, pinching his cheeks and making cooing noises at him.

"Seriously, he's just sooo cute!"

Naruto saw Sasuke tense up out of the corner of his eye and he heard a deep rumbling which he realized to be Sasuke growling. Alura threw her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, while she was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Woah, boy! Not trying to steal your bone. But seriously," She shrugged her shoulders, hands still in the air, "Just get it on already."

Alura leaped back up over the edge of the building she came from. She turned to wave at them, yelling out to them.

"Well, I've got other things to do for now. Trust me; I will catch you two, Sasuke. Have fun!"

Before Sasuke could spit out a remark and before Naruto could comprehend what she was saying, Alura had disappeared over the rim and was nowhere in sight. Sasuke sighed and turned his attention to something that looked like a black speck on his arm. Naruto thought maybe Sasuke was going crazy, since he was talking to what seemed like a bug on his arm.

The bug flew off into the air and Sasuke redirected his attention to Naruto.

"Shino's going to send some of his carnivorous bugs to take care of all of the girl's body. I asked him to send a few of his special ticks, to take care of the blood. He'll probably take an hour or two to actually get it done, the lazy bastard. In the meantime..."

Sasuke put both of his arms on either side of Naruto, pinning him against the wall. Naruto gasped as Sasuke nibbled on his ear and purred seductively.

"Let's have some fun."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke's closed eyelids in shock as their lips connected. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue swipe over the top of Naruto's lips, requesting permission to invade Naruto's personal space. _"HELL no!!!!"_

Suddenly Naruto's bare back was pressed against the cold, stone wall and he gasped. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke reach for his shirt, or the fact that Sasuke had seemed to not even break their kiss. Naruto could feel Sasuke smirk as he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was helpless to suppress a moan that rose up inside of him. His common sense was being overcome by an almost animalistic nature, lustfully yearning for Sasuke's moonlit skin. He closed his eyes, straining his body against Sasuke's, tacitly begging for more skin, more contact, more anything. Sasuke seemingly understood his need, breaking apart for only the slightest moment to rid himself of his own shirt. Naruto smiled, raking his claws lightly over the toned muscle of Sasuke's abdomen and the flawless skin of his chest. Naruto's grin widened as a soft moan escaped from between Sasuke's own lips, forcing Naruto closer to the edge. Luckily, Naruto had been transformed, or he would have ran out of breath a long time ago, nearly halfway through their tongue war, each not wanting the other to gain more dominance. With Sasuke's body still pressed against his, Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hands slowly begin to trail down his chest, his stomach, reaching for the waistband of his pants...

Jumping, Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him, flustered and panting. Sasuke staggered and regained his balance, staring at Naruto through lust-filled eyes.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke reached out to him, once again reaching for Naruto's pants. Naruto, frightened about what was happening beyond belief, slapped his hand away and cowered into the shadows of the building. Obviously frustrated, Sasuke bared his fangs and raised his hand.

A loud pop resonated through the alleyway and Naruto raised a hand tentatively to the stinging red mark on his face. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and sighed.

"Naruto... I am, in a sense, your master now. I've sired you as one of my own, and you have to listen to me. You're bound to me now, both mentally and physically. Even if you resist now, it'll just be harder for you in the end."

Naturo flinched when Sasuke turned back around. For the first time, he saw just how much coldness Sasuke could hold. It only stayed for a moment within his eyes before becoming an impassive obsidian pool.

Naruto didn't dare move while Sasuke's bottomless eyes stared into his own. Eventually, Sasuke sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Come, my Naruto. There are people we must meet."

Ooooooo

Well, that's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And also, reviews make me happy, just so you know. :D


End file.
